


Microburst

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>microburst: noun; MY-kroh-burst:<br/>a violent short-lived localized downdraft that creates extreme wind shears at low altitudes and is usually associated with thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microburst

It was bit like being stuck outside without an umbrella during a microburst, when John lost his temper, thought Sherlock. Most days, John tolerated just about anything that Sherlock could throw at him; but once in a while he crossed the line, and he knew the minute it happened. He watched John's face tighten, his hand twitch and he took a step back.

"John-"  
"No. Don't. I'm going for a walk."  
"I'm sor-"  
"Don't. I can't talk to you right now."  
"Please. I didn't mean-"  
"You never do. You just don't think sometimes. I'll be back, I promise."  
"I-"  
"I know, love."

Sherlock walked over to the window as he heard the door slam, picked up his violin, and watched John walk into a rainstorm without a jacket or an umbrella. He tried to play something to calm his nerves, but nothing came to mind, he collapsed on the couch and curled into himself. Some day, he thought, he won't come back. Some day, I'm going to push just too far-

"It will never happen, Sherlock."  
"Joh-"  
"Love, I'm sorry." He removed his wet clothing and walked over to the couch. He knelt beside the detective, and took his hand. "I don't ever want you to think I will leave you. Do you even know how much I love you?"  
Sherlock shook his head, and couldn't speak.  
"I feel like I'm in the center of a storm most days, you are my storm, my rain, my sunlight. Some days I just need a breather, yeah? But, love, even when I get angry enough to walk out, please don't ever think I could leave you."  
He took Sherlock's face into his hands and kissed him more passionately than Sherlock could remember him ever doing before. He removed his robe and t-shirt, then his striped pajamas, kissing as he went until Sherlock couldn't breathe.   
"John-I need-"  
"Yes, love?"  
"I need to touch you, please?"  
"Bedroom?"  
"Bedroom."


End file.
